1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rheometer for analyzing the elastic and/or viscous characteristics of gels and liquid systems.
2. The Prior Art
It is frequently desired to be able continuously to check the elastic and/or viscous characteristics of a gel or liquid system, for example in the production of cheese where the coagulation of the curd must be interrupted at the correct time to ensure a satisfactory final result. At present, these coagulation checks are made by an expect, the cheese-maker, who at regular intervals takes samples of the curd and, by his expert knowledge, decides when coagulation is to be interrupted. It is obvious that such assessment requires a great deal of experience and that, nevertheless, errors may occur, for instance if the checks are not made continuously. In view hereof, there has been a long-felt demand in this particular field for some type of measuring and monitoring device which indicates when coagulation should be interrupted. Naturally, similar requirements exist in other technical fields, and the need for a simple and inexpensive device for determining the elastic and/or viscous characteristics of a gel or a liquid system is considerable.